


this music, and this dawn

by loveandthetruth



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Memories, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: “Corvo…” Emily stops setting out teacups to face him squarely, all stubborn determination. “Are you my dad? Are you really my dad?”





	this music, and this dawn

“Corvo…” Emily stops setting out teacups to face him squarely, all stubborn determination. “Are you my dad? Are you _really_ my dad?”

Corvo’s breath catches. It’s not the first time she’s asked, although it had usually been only teasing and mischievous requests, always in Jessamine’s presence. _Will you be my dad, Corvo? Corvo, will you marry my mother?_ They would both hide smiles and Jessamine would hush her, mock stern, and Emily would giggle and run away. Now, though, he’s on his own. They both are.

He nods, swallowing hard, not able to get the words out.

Emily’s face lights up, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle the squeal as she bounces on the balls of her feet. She manages to contain herself for maybe thirty seconds before launching herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. The force rocks him back a little and he has to throw out a hand to stop himself toppling backwards, scattering her carefully lined up tea party. Her jubilant cries of _you’re my dad_ broken by the kisses she peppers all over his face.

It tickles and he laughs breathlessly even as his eyes fill with tears, joy and grief push-pulling in his chest. _Oh, Jessamine. You’re always right,_ he thinks. _If only you were here to see._

\--

Jessamine pulled away a little to look at him. “Corvo? Are you happy?”

Corvo slipped out of her arms to settle back on the couch. The oil lamp guttered, the only light in her room, while he tried to catch his breath. He felt a little like he’s been punched in the gut, and it seemed like a bad sign, not the appropriate response to impending fatherhood.

“I just…what do I know about being a father…”

“What do I know about being a mother? It’ll come to us.”

“What will we say?”

“Nothing.” She said, firmly. “They gossip enough. Let them speculate, we need not tell them anything.”

“And what will we say to the child?”

“You’re going to be a part of their lives, and we’re going to love them so much that they’ll never doubt the truth.” Jessamine smothered a giggle as Corvo huffed a sigh. “You’re scared.”

Corvo scoffed. “Aren’t you?”

“No,” she said and kissed him soundly. He could feel himself melting into it even though he tried to hold on to his annoyance at her being so unflappable, but it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her to begin with and he was always helpless against her. “I have your love. When you’re with me, I’m not afraid of anything.”

Corvo sighed, defeated, and dropped his head into her lap. He idly straightened her shirt, trying to work out how long until they stopped fitting her. “I could be a terrible disappointment.” He muttered, hiding his face against her, hoping she wouldn’t see the first flutterings of excitement in him, of hope.

“She’s going to love you even more than I do.” She tugged gently on his hair, pulling his attention back up to her, and smirked. “I’ll bet you all of Dunwall Tower.”

He hummed thoughtfully, pretended to mull it over, casting his eyes around the dark room and towards the balcony. There was no sound but for them and it was easy to imagine that they were the only ones here. “I don’t want any of Dunwall Tower,” he said and grinned up at her, a bright spark of mischief in his eyes, and in a flash had tumbled them both to the floor. “I already have the Empress.”

\--

“Did you always know?” Corvo asks a little later, after they have both calmed a little. Emily lets go of him and sits down to put her tea party back together. In the rooms around them are the faint sounds of the architects and builders beginning their own work of setting Dunwall Tower back to rights.

Emily shrugs, though still visibly smug, pleased with her cleverness at her knowing. “I guess so. I could tell Mama loved you very much. And you kissed when you thought no one was looking.”

Corvo’s cheeks colour faintly and he gives her ear a gentle pull. “Tch. Apparently, someone _was_ looking.”

“Well.” She has the grace to finally look contrite, if only just a little. “It’s not my fault you weren’t very discreet. Other people talked about it too.”

“They did.” His humour fades somewhat at the memory of the snide remarks, loudly whispered just within earshot. The things Emily might have heard if nobles were particularly drunk, or careless, or just cruel. The dirty gutter boy from Serkonos knocking up their Empress.

“If you knew people knew…why did you keep it a secret?”

Corvo sighs. “I suppose we liked our life the way it was.”

Emily fidgets a little, as if reluctant to admit it. “I liked it too.”

“I’m sorry that it has to be different now.”

Emily is quiet for a moment, considering. “I still have you. You saved me, just like I knew you would. So. I’m not scared.”

Corvo feels his heart will burst, just like the first time Jessamine has put Emily in his arms. Where had all those years gone, why hadn’t he been more careful with those memories. He busied his shaking hands setting Mrs Pilsen back in her place and straightening the wool strands of her hair.

“Corvo?”

He blinks quickly and puts the doll down. “It’s dusty in here.” In one smooth movement, he picks Emily up and sets her on his shoulder. It’s still easy to do but she’s not small any more, her limbs getting longer. Corvo tries to remember not having to accommodate them. Time, he thinks. She squeaks and giggles and curls around his head to duck under the frame as they pass through the doorway. “Let’s go play outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> When enemyofperfect prompted [Corvo, kisses, change] this is what came out.
> 
> “I don't want learning, or dignity, or respectability. I want this music, and this dawn, and the warmth of your cheek against mine.”  
> ― Jalaluddin Rumi
> 
> (psst...you can say hello at amovingtarget.tumblr if you like)


End file.
